


волонтёрство

by q_ello



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, M/M, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: но даже на ярмарке не купишь любовь
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 17





	волонтёрство

**Author's Note:**

> в какой-то степени ответочка [вот этому](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9029143) фику

лицо у хэ тяня по-обыкновенному миролюбивое и снисходительное — ну, знаете, когда человек считает себя боженькой, а всех вокруг — своими любимыми детьми. на деле же что реальный бог, что жалкая его подобия по-настоящему любят только себя — и оба этих факта гуаня одинаково раздражают.

хэ тянь по-обыкновенному излишне подозрителен и самодоволен, по-обыкновенному пялится на него в упор. к этому, наверное, можно привыкнуть — как к иголке, всё сильнее и сильнее входящей сначала под кожу, потом сквозь вены и мышцы и в итоге впивающейся в кость, но тут такое дело: гуань никогда не пробовал протыкать себя иголками, поэтому не знает наверняка.

хэ тянь по-обыкновенному ведёт себя, как еблан, — даже когда они сидят на абсолютно разных концах дивана, одно его присутствие давит так, что хочется взорвать кому-то из них башку. гуань ненавидит его квартиру, потому что он в ней смотрится как мешок дешёвого мусора, который сюда занесли ради того, чтобы посмеяться, насколько нелепо он здесь смотрится. гуань ненавидит то, что, кроме уборки и готовки, здесь совершенно нечем себя занять, потому что все остальные вещи находятся у хэ тяня в комнате и гуань ни за что не сунется туда по доброй воле. гуань ненавидит стопку журналов на столике прямо перед ним, потому что они такие же ебланские, как хэ тянь.

он не понимает, зачем он вообще сейчас здесь находится. хэ тянь просто пообещал ему сотку юаней, если он придёт; гуань пришёл — и теперь они уже пятнадцать минут сидят на диване, хэ тянь сверлит его внимательным взглядом, а гуань чувствует себя мусоркой и подумывает о том, чтобы запросить плату ещё и за моральный ущерб.

— и нахуя это всё?

— решил заняться благотворительностью.

— какая щедрая королевна.

— цени и не выёбывайся.

не по адресу хэ тянь, конечно, обращается — гуаню больше ничего и не остаётся, чтобы хоть как-то отстоять себя. хэ тянь ведёт себя непривычно тихо, и не то чтобы он обычно такой же горластый, как цзянь и, но тем не менее. хэ тянь меньше выёбывается, меньше двигается, меньше говорит — и тогда гуань замечает некоторый подвох.

хэ тянь лезет ближе, удерживая гуаня на диване числом тридцать, и тогда подвох торжественно вскрывается, будто картёжник, у которого оказался на руках флэш-рояль. от хэ тяня пасёт неплохим, перебитым какой-то дурацкой жвачкой перегаром, и когда он лезет обниматься, а диван кончается, гуань действительно не знает, что делать.

хэ тянь мало чем отличается от обыкновенного хэ тяня, и, может, алкоголь его в принципе плохо берёт, но хэ тянь всё-таки _отличается_ , он выглядит _подозрительнее,_ и если даже трезвым он имеет примерно ни черта в башке, гуань даже думать не хочет, что там может твориться сейчас.

хэ тянь сворачивается вокруг него, как будто гуань какая-то ебаная дакимакура, гуань чувствует чужие губы где-то на изгибе шеи.

и тогда ему становится действительно страшно.

они проходили это не раз и не два: гуань терпеть не может нарушение личного пространства. хэ тянь плюёт на это с высокой колокольни, но очередные границы обычно не пересекает хотя бы из мнимого желания быть не совсем конченным мудаком, и эта ситуация _нихрена не обычная_ , а они проходили это не раз и не два: хэ тянь та ещё вредная скотина и чем яростнее говоришь ему нет, тем крепче он сжимает руку на твоей шее. пока ещё только фигурально — и слава богу.

гуань застывает от ужаса, и его инстинкт самосохранения в кои-то веки срабатывает надёжнее, чем еблищенский темперамент. он честно старается не сделать хуже.

если не дёргаться и не орать, его посчитают мёртвым и отъебутся.

если не шевелиться и не дышать, можно стать мёртвым взаправду, наверное, но в первую очередь — хэ тянь же остановится на этом?

если не идти ему поперёк?

становится больно — в физическом плане, кажется, это из-за чужих зубов, полагалось, что из хэ тяня пиявка получше. гуань говорит себе: спокойно. ничего страшного. перетерпи, просто перетерпи, да, все в курсе, что ты нихуя не терпеливый, но ты же не хочешь с ним драться? сколько раз ты у него выиграл?

господи, какого хуя. что такого хорошего мне светит во всех следующих жизнях, если мне приходится сталкиваться с такой хуйнёй сейчас. 

но что реальный бог, что жалкая его подобия по-настоящему любят только себя — реальный, возможно, берёт в руки божественный попкорн и нихуяшеньки, нихуяшеньки не предпринимает.

гуань считает секунды и клянётся: на десятую он ему ёбнет. а потом — хуй знает, будет надеяться, что хэ тянь в ответ не ёбнет ему в ответ — удары у того выверенные, легко позже загреметь в больницу. при удачном исходе, конечно.

на девятой секунде становится легче. по спине пробегает горячий воздух от шумного вздоха, гоняя перед собой мурашки, хэ тянь всё ещё не отлипает от него, но больше не делает ничего — гуань даёт ему эту фору. к этому, может быть, даже можно привыкнуть — как к ошейнику, всё сильнее и сильнее впивающемуся своими шипами в глотку. гуань никогда такие не носил, поэтому не знает наверняка.

— если бы я не платил тебе за это, ты бы стоял со мной хотя бы в одном помещении?

— ты не собираешься платить мне мои сто пятьдесят юаней? ходишь по очень опасной, блядь, дорожке.

хэ тянь посмеивается — то ли с накинутых двадцати сверху, то ли просто потому, что у него в голове полный бардак. смех у него по-обыкновенному ни разу не весёлый, но даже более уставший, чем обычно.

— нет, что ты. может быть, даже накину сверху.

у гуаня нет ни единого желания понимать, что он на самом деле имел в виду.


End file.
